If you're looking for a gang fight
by xxxWARGIRLxxx
Summary: Go catch a subway late at night. ReaderxPunk!England. You and Arthur get caught in the middle of a gang fight on a subway train. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope ya like my Punk! EnglandxReader story! :D And feel free to leave suggestions on what to write next in y'alls reviews! But I do not write yaoi sorry. I'm not comfy writin' that stuff. :/ Oh well, enjoy!**

It was dark when you finally got off of your night shift for the hospital. What was worse was that you'd have to take the subway home, and you knew how creepy the subways get late at night. You shivered at the thought of the kind of people you'd meet on your way home. But you decided not to think about it as you brushed your (h/c) hair out of your face and went to buy your ticket. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the people on the subway, and your stomach clenched. They all looked like they would jump you for the hell of it. Luckily, there weren't too many people in your compartment, so you relaxed a little as you sat down in an empty chair next to some guy who looked about your age.

"Why 'ello there, love. What's a good looking lass like you doing out so late at night? It can get pretty dangerous for a girl like you." The guy sitting next to you asked with a British accent. You saw that he was wearing a lot of punk clothing, with a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and multiple ear piercings. He probably never worked a decent job a day in his life. His face was the most attracting part of him, with acid green eyes below very bushy eyebrows looking into your (e/c) ones with mischievous curiosity, and short blonde hair that was gelled in a spiky style.

"Umm…that's not really any of your business, now is it?" you muttered as you blushed a little.

"Aww, I'm just trying to be friendly to a cute, young lass. No need to be so rude." He replied with mock hurt, "My name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Before you could reply, the doors on both ends of your compartment swung open, and a bunch of thug-looking guys poured in. On one side, the guys were all wearing some kind of blood red clothing, and on the other side they were all wearing black.

"Oh, fuck." you hear Arthur next to you growl under his breath as he scowls at the scene unfolding in front of both of you.

"What is it? What's happening?" You ask fearfully. Your heart was hammering in your chest. All you wanted was to be anywhere but here. Heck, you'd rather be in the delivery room back at the hospital than be here.

"It's a fucking gang fight. Damn me for picking tonight to take the tube*. Listen," he explained, "as soon as the subway stops and opens the door, run as fast as you can. Don't even think about going back if you forgot something, understand?" you nodded nervously.

"Hey man, y'know this be our train?" one of the guys, probably the gang leader, on the black side said.

"Yea, we know," the leader on the red side replied cockily, "but your train be goin' on our turf. As soon as it crosses Jefferson St., you'll and all your buddies will be dead men!"

"Shit, we are not going to make it." Arthur whispered. He didn't have to tell you that. The next stop wasn't until three whole streets after Jefferson. You both were screwed.

**A/N: dun-dun DUUUN! What will happen? Will ya be killed in a gang fight? Maybe. ;) FYI I got this idea from the movie Adventures in Babysitting, where these kids get on a subway and two gangs come in and are 'bout to fight and the kids are like "Shit, were dead". *I heard that that's what British people call the subway. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so sorry it took so long! I've been busy doing things. LIKE GETTING A ELECTRIC GUITAR! YAY! XD Ok so I hope you like this story! P.S. Isn't Punk!England smexy~ ^^**

'_Oh my God, we are so going to die on this subway. Leave it to me to forget my handgun at home.'_ you think dejectedly to yourself as you watch the gangsters get ready for battle. You heart was hammering inside your chest. _'This is totally not how I want to leave this world.' _

"Got any ideas?" you whisper to Arthur.

"Err, um…no, actually." He gives you a grim smile. _'Damn! If he wasn't so hot, I would deck him right now!' _Your mind was racing as you tried to come up with a way for you both to leave the subway alive. So far, you had nothing.

"And there goes Park Avenue!" one of the gangsters on the black side crows.

"Shit," Arthur hissed, "only one more street till the bloodbath begins. It was nice meeting you, love"

"Hold on, we may just get out of this yet." You say, trying to encourage not only him but yourself as well. _'Come on (y/n), think! What can you do to make them stop fighting till you and Arthur get off the subway?'_ you think frantically to yourself.

"Uh oh, there goes Jackson. You and yo' buddies better give up now before ya go cryin' home to yo mama's!" The leader of the red gang sneers.

"No way, man!" the leader of the black gang replies.

'_Shit, only about a minute till we hit Jefferson Street.' _

"5…" someone begins counting down.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

Suddenly, you come up with an incredibly stupid idea, but it is your last hope of getting you and Arthur off this damn subway alive.

"Wait," you yell as you get in between the two gangs, "look, I know that you guys are hell bent on killing each other, but please just wait till we get off!"

"Shut the fuck up an' sit down, bitch!" the leader of the black gang growled at you. You wanted nothing more than to punch him out right there, but picking a fight with these odds wasn't going to get you anywhere.

"Would you just-" you began to say before you gasped in pain as the black gang leader grabbed a fistful of your (h/c) hair and snarled "I thought I told ya to shut the fuck up an' sit down? It looks like imma hav'ta teach ya a lesson."

"Let the lass go, scum." You hear Arthur demand as he finds an empty glass bottle and breaks off the end, giving himself a makeshift knife. '_Now why didn't I think of that?' _you think angrily at yourself.

"Okay man, jeez! Take the bitch an' go." The gangster says as he throws you at Arthur, making you stumble. Luckily Arthur caught you before you hit the ground. Right on cue, the doors of the subway opened. You and Arthur ran out.

As you two were running, you heard someone yell, "GET THEM!" You looked behind to see that both gangs were chasing you.

"Jesus Christ," you scream, "There is no way we can outrun them all!"

"Don't worry," Arthur said between breaths, "My place is around the corner…if we can make it there before they catch up to us, love"

This night just keeps getting better and better for you and Arthur.

**A/N: LOL! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry; you'll get some action with England in the next chapter! XD Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok sorry this took long as well I've been going on sooo many vacations! XD Now you get to make out with Punk!Iggy~ :P Enjoy!**

Your lungs were burning and you were panting as you ran for your life from the two gangs that were chasing you and Arthur. _'We've been running for like 20 minutes! Arthur said his house was close by!'_ you thought angrily to yourself as you followed Arthur into a narrow alley, where you stopped to catch your breath, since the two gangs weren't behind you.

"Arthur," you gasped, "where the fuck is your place?"

Despite your recent situation, he smirked, "We aren't far; I've just been trying to loose all the thugs chasing us."

You stared at him, "YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND FOR 20 MINUTES FOR NO DAMN GOOD REASON?" you yelled

"Shh, keep it down or-" Arthur wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"HEY, I FOUND THE MOTHER FUCKERS!" We heard some thug yell, which sent us running yet again.

"Quick, in here!" you heard Arthur call to you as he opened a door to an apartment complex. Both of you quickly rushed in and locked the door. You could hear the thugs banging on the door and trying to break in, but for some reason they stopped.

"Do you think they're gone?" you whispered. All you really wanted was to get home in your own apartment.

"No, I don't think you are. You'll probably have to stay the night here, love." he smirked, "Not that I'm complaining."

You glared at him, "You dirty little pervert! Was this your plan all along?" Honestly, you didn't mind staying at his place either (face it, he was smoking hot!), you just didn't want him to know that.

"Maybe," he smirked again, "by the way, you never told me your name, love."

"My name is (y/n), (first/n) (last/n)." You said, blushing slightly. Why did this punk have to be so freaking hot? Him just looking at you makes you want to melt!

"(Y/n)? Hmm, it suits you and your pretty face." He said as he came closer and closer, backing you up into the wall. "Y'know, I've been wanting to do this since I saw you on the tube, love." He whispered huskily before kissing you. At first, the kiss was kind of rough, but then he slacked off the pressure and kissed you gently but hungrily. _'I guess he's trying to be a gentleman.'_ You thought to yourself as you happily kissed the smoking hot punk back. You felt his tongue brush your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you allowed. What you didn't allow was his dominance. Both of your tongues were fighting furiously to get the better of the other one. Meanwhile, his hand was reaching up your (f/c) shirt and grabbing your breasts, making you moan. You make yourself busy with ripping off his shirt, revealing a very lean but slightly muscular chest.

Arthur chuckled, "Why don't we take this upstairs, hmm?" You grin mischievously as he leads you up to his room, where you two definitely got to know each other better. You didn't regret taking the subway late at night now.


End file.
